


Maybe in Another Lifetime

by ZuffyLiLi



Category: Haikyuu!!, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: F/F, F/M, HQ X SNS, Happy Ending, Mention of Death, OC death, Original Characters - Freeform, a crumb of nsfw, a cup of angst, a gallon of fluff, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuffyLiLi/pseuds/ZuffyLiLi
Summary: Maybe in another lifetime family traditions won't tear us apart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Maybe in Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna apologize for the following: crumbs: death, cheating, nsfw, and angst :((( but please enjoy the read @/sunnysideshou! Listen to Ben&Ben's lifetime song for the feels! Merry Christmas you ball of sunshine! Labyu!!! >.<

**OC Characters = SnS Characters x HQ Characters**

**NOTE: READER AS OC CHARACTERS**

**Hisashi Bokuto = Koutarou Bokuto**

**Aimi Akaashi = Keiji Akaashi**

**Please search for this song as you read the fanfic:**

**Lifetime by Ben &Ben**

—————————————————————————

_Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?_

—

**PAST 1**

The scent of autumn leaves interweaves with the gentle breeze blowing into the small room. 

Sunlight slowly invaded. Two bodies intertwined from a night of passion. Whispered sweet nothings. Low volume giggles. Gentle and love-filled caresses. Delicate fingers caressing over rough skin. Callous fingers caressing over the soft skin.

"Can we stay like this?..." Aimi asks with her soft voice. 

The voice you love to wake up to. Aimi’s velvet and soft voice entices Hisashi to stay. Her voice makes you smile. The sparkle in her lovely cerulean eyes makes you dream.

Hisashi can only dream a simple and happy life with Aimi

No family obligations.

No traditions to follow.

No elders telling you what to do.

Just Hisashi and Aimi.

A house filled with the scent of soba

A house filled with laughter.

A house filled with happiness and love.

But maybe in another lifetime.

"What would our families say to that?" Hisashi asks Aimi.. Your gold eyes save her beautiful face. 

For one last time.

Yes, maybe in another lifetime they could be together.

"Let's run away. Far from them" Aimi says, trying to tempt Hisashi to run away.. 

Hisashi and Aimi look into each other's eyes.

One pair so serious and determined.

And one pair so unsure and undecided.

"Let's stay like this for today shall we?" Hisashi answers looking up towards the ceiling. 

Aimi doesn't press any further.

Hisashi and Aimi already know the answer to her question.

But for now Hisashi has Aimi. 

Even if it's just for one last day.

"Thank you"

—

"Congratulations on winning" Akaashi comments to Bokuto on the last night of their stay in Hokkaido. Akaashi looks his usual stoic and calm self. Bokuto gives him a genuine smile.

Bokuto has invited Akaashi out to dinner. These moments between them are rare these days but Bokuto enjoys these awkward and rare dinners he can have with Akaashi.

Akaashi is busy making a name for himself. And Bokuto is busy being himself.

The scent of the sea breeze interweaves with the wintry winds of Hokkaido. 

It sends a chill down both of them. Akaashi sips the tea for warmth. Bokuto looks at him for warmth.

The moon illuminates the ocean view. But it also highlights Akaashi’s beautiful face. The moonlight makes his gunmetal blue eyes glow. Akaashi can also see your golden eyes light up.

These moments are rare.

Unguarded.

Sincere.

Warm.

The stars sparkle alongside the moon. Wishing Bokuto could have more of these moments with Akaashi.

"Thank you Ji" Bokuto answered with a smile.

Dinner is silent between the two of them.

Akaashi likes it that way. Bokuto steals glances at Akaashi. He finds Akaashi captivating. A puzzle you want to solve. Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s eyes on him. He’s embarrassed.

Doesn't understand the enigma that Bokuto is. But Akaashi accepts solving the mystery Bokuto is

The night comes to a close. Bokuto walks Akaashi to his room. Before the door can close, Bokuto asks Akaashi if they could have dinner again after the winter break.

"Only if you win in our shokugeki. Then yes we can have dinner again, Bokuto-san."

This makes Bokuto smile.

—

_Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more?_

—

**PAST**

Hisashi silently observes the sleeping form of Aimi and thinks...

"Maybe in another life things won't break us apart"

—

Bokuto bumps into Akaashi at the train station. He’s surprised to see you. Both your respective trains don't leave until 2 pm. So, the both of you agree to have lunch together since it's only 12 noon. Luckily there's a good ramen place near the station. Both of them order miso ramen.

"Are you going home to Kyoto?" Akaashi ask taking a sip of his tea

"Yes. I have been summoned by my father and elders" Bokuto answers solemnly 

"Oh."

Bokuto gives Akaashi a reassuring smile.

It was an open secret Kou has been somewhat shunned by the Bokuto family for being too modern with their techniques for traditional Japanese cuisine. The news took Keiji by surprise when he first got word about it.

"Mother has been worried about you. Father does not know what to think" Keiji tells Kou

"Tell aunt I'm fine and healthy. As for uncle it is up to him what he wants to think of me"

Bokuto leaves AKaashi stunned by this. But Akaashi knows Kou doesn't care about other people's opinions. He wonders what that feels like. To not care about other people's opinions.

And just be yourself.

"Will you be making the soba this year?" Kou asked, looking at Akaashi.

In the Akaashi family being in charge of the sabo or making this year’s new year soba is an honor only given to those who have mastered the Akaashi family techniques and traditions.

"I'm still not ready to make the annual new year's soba. The elders says my soba still lacks"

But before Bokuto could answer, their food arrives.

Before the two childhood friends part ways again

"Jiji, I think you're ready to make the soba for this new year's celebration" Bokuto tells Keiji with a confident tone. He's surprised by this comment making him slightly blush. Bokuto is surprised by Akaashi’s reaction.

"Thank you. Please be careful and goodluck Koutarou" 

Akaashi doesn't look Bokuto in the eyes when he tells Bokuto this but his tone is sincere.

This warms Bokuto’s heart. Jiji's words give Bokuto hope. A hope for the future filled with freedom.

The childhood friends part ways again.

—

**PAST 2**

As Bokuto Hisashi, you have the obligation to continue the family restaurant.

As heir to a noble Japanese family you must marry a noble woman of our choosing.

Bokuto Hisashi. 

The next heir of the Bokuto family. 

Next to inherit the Bokuto restaurant.

A noble family since the Muromachi period in Japan.

And so you are introduced to a woman of noble birth.

Hand selected by the family elders.

Her family has been an ally since the beginning.

She doesn't have cerulean eyes.

Her eyes don't sparkle.

Her eyes don't make you dream.

Her voice isn't velvet nor soft.

The woman presented to you is the opposite of the woman you love.

But Hisashi accepts her.

Because as Bokuto Hisashi, you have an obligation to follow family tradition. 

—

Keiji comes home to mix emotions. Some are disappointed in him, some are worried about him, some are just happy to see Akaashi safe. The elders are disappointed in Akaashi for not consulting them on his decision about the future of Totsuki.

Keiji’s father, uncles, and aunts are worried about him because of how drastic your decision was. Keiji’s mom is happy to see you safe and sound. Over tea, Keiji’s mom informs him of how worried she was for you. But then she mentions how Koutarou called to ease her worry. He promised to make sure you wouldn't get hurt.

"Koutarou has grown into a fine young man. It would be lovely for the two of you to wed after you both established your culinary careers"

The comment makes Keiji blush. He tries to hide how crimson his face is. His mom just smiles and laughs at Keiji. He doesn't try to comment.

Instead Keiji decided to observe the snow fall.

Keiji is called into his father’s office.

The elders are all present.

and so are your uncles and aunts.

At the end of the meeting Keiji comes out like the world was about to crumble beneath him.

Keiji has asked everyone present to give him until graduation for his answer.

—

Koutarou has been summoned back to Kyoto during the winter break. It's been awhile since he last saw his family. Being the disgrace of the Bokuto family they usually won't try to summon him. A lot has changed. But the traditions stay and the obligations are still there.

You are Bokuto Koutarou, the heir to the noble Bokuto family.

The next to inherit the famous Bokuto restaurant in Kyoto.

Koutarou is reminded of who he is to become.

Koutarou argues with his father and elders.

He is willing to inherit the family restaurant but only on his terms.

Koutarou’s father yells at him for such disrespect to the family.

Because of upholding traditions the Bokuto family has become one of the guardians for traditional Japanese cooking. Koutarou calmly tells his father that he accepts the traditional ways of Japanese cuisine but not how the Bokuto family dictates it.

Koutarou wants it his way.

Koutarou explains to his father and the family elders. They tell him to leave for now. But the discussion is not yet over. Lastly, before Koutarou leaves the room the elders remind him of another tradition.

Koutarou just nods in understanding 

—

**PAST 3**

He doesn't have sparkling golden eyes nor does he have soft brown hair.But the man before Aimi was hand selected by the Akaashi elders to be your husband.

And so, Aimi also accept the obligation to be married to someone else.

—

_But secrets turn into regrets_

_Buried feelings grow_

_Oh, you were a good dream_

—

**PAST 4**

The sakura haven't bloomed.

"Please take good care of Hisashi"

"Please take good care of Aimi”

Yes, in another lifetime the sakura would bloom for him and her.

—

The sakura are blooming.

The whole of Totsuki is flooded with sakura petals.

Akaashi sees Bokuto being surrounded by girls. They all swoon because of his charming smile. _Typical Bokuto_ Akaashi thinks to himself. Disgusted at how easily girls just swoon at Bokuto. Even if Koutarou was the disgrace of the Bokuto family, girls still flocked to him because of his looks and charms. Maybe what he said during the Regimental De Cuisine wasn't real. Akaashi shakes the negative thoughts away. 

Whatever Bokuto said during the regimental was sincere.

But why does Akaashi feel more annoyed at Bokuto than usual?

Then Bokuto sees Akaashi and his smile brightens more.It's like the sun approaching you.

"Welcome back Ji. How are you?"

His voice. It doesn't sound like himself. It sounds like there's sadness. Should Akaashi ask?

Or should Akaashi ignore it? Akaashi looks at Bokuto. His smile. His eyes.

There's something wrong.

"Hello Bokuto. I'm good. It's nice seeing you still here" Akaashi replies, his eyes observing Bokuto while waiting for his response. Akaashi sees hesitation in him.

Strange

Akaashi knows Bokuto as the type not to hesitate. Unless it involves his family. There must be something going on.

"Oh Keiji-chan always think something bad has happened to me"

His laughter sounds different.

It's not the usual carefree laugh Akaashi knows him for.

Both of you lock eyes for the first time. A first time since being in Totsuki. His golden eyes are calm but tired. Suddenly Bokuto looks like a tired and sad man.

Akaashi is not the type of person to press the issue.

"I expect you to be in the shokugeki hall on Wednesday and on Saturday," Akaashi tells Bokuto.

Koutarou smiles and Keiji leaves immediately not waiting for Bokuto’s reply. Maybe having a food war will make Koutarou feel better.

When did Akaashi Keiji start caring for Bokuto Koutarou?

When did Akaashi start noticing Bokuto so closely?

The thoughts make Akaashi wonder

—

**PAST 5**

The sakura still don't blossom.

His vows are filled with empty promises about loving only her.

Maybe in another lifetime those vows won’t be empty promises.

—

_If I give you my answer on graduation day will you let me train for another ten years?_

_Yes._

Your father answers. This is the first conversation Koutarou has with his father regarding any of his plans after Totsuki. Koutarou looks his father in the eye.

_And if I take over the family restaurant without any complaints will you let me decide who my life partner will be?_

_Hm. Yes._

Father answers solemnly.

Koutarou’s demands are high.

But the elders are silent.

Traditions have loopholes.

Koutarou is using them to his advantage.

At the end your father and the Bokuto elders have agreed on your conditions. 

Koutarou has ten years until the elders will introduce him to the hand selected maidens they've chosen for Koutarou.

A familiar scent fills the hallways.

Sakura shrimp kakaige

And bucket wheat

Akaashi’s cooking his signature soba.

Koutarou peeks into the practice kitchen Keiji is using. He’s alone and practicing making soba. Akaashi’s movements are graceful but you can sense his stress. Koutarou can smell the slightly over cooked sakura shrimps. The soba noodles aren't precisely cut. Akaashi is stressed and nearing his point.

Keiji is busy with the soup on the stove. So, he doesn't hear Koutarou come into the kitchen.

He takes a seat on the stool and picks up a bowl of soba. To untrained taste buds the soba is delicious but to the trained taste buds one can sense the little problems in the soba.

"If you are here to ridicule me and the soba I make please get out now, Bokuto"

Akaashi warns you without pausing from making the miso. Bokuto feels hurt, Akaashi would think of him that way.

Instead Bokuto doesn't leave.

He goes up to Akaashi and watches him cook the miso. He looks so concentrated on perfecting his soba. Bokuto has always been fascinated in watching Akaashi and observing every little detail or little movement he makes.

This is what captives Bokuto about Akaashi. This is what captures Bokuto and allures him into Akaashi’s elegant woven web.

Unconsciously Bokuto’s hand picks up a seasoning that will help even out the flavor of the miso and soba.

"Bokuto!!!!"

He snaps out of it and notices the small amount of seasoning he’s poured into Akaashi’s miso without his permission. He's ready to kill Bokuto for that. But then Bokuto holds out a spoon full of the miso and waits for Akaashi to take a small taste of it.

Akaashi’s surprised.

He closes his eyes and has decided not to kill you.

In silence and perfect synchronization you both finish cooking and packing the miso, soba, and sakura shrimp within a few minutes. 

"Let's have dinner outside" Bokuto asks Akaashi as the both of you are packing up the dishes in bento containers. Akaashi looks at you with wide eyes but nods in agreement. Bokut sends Akaashi a genuine smile.

The moon is full and illuminating the sakura trees. Both of you find a perfect spot under the moonlight with the canopy of cherry blossoms. Bokuto notices Akaashi silently observing the moon. He must still feel dejected about losing today's shokugeki. That's why Akaashi must have been practicing his soba technique

Sometimes, Bokuto is happy to have brought a bag of sweets. He’s secretly happy to be the only one to know Akaashi has a sweet tooth for candy.

"Ji-kun you deserve this"

Keiji glares at Bokuto but takes a few pieces of candy, anyway. Bokuto knows Akaashi doesn't always mean to be angry with him. But Bokuto understands Keiji’s frustration with him. So, Bokuto lets Akaashi be.

"Koutarou-kun, thank you"

It's barely an audible whisper but Bokuto hears it. Akaashi’s voice is sincere and warm. Bokuto sees Keiji basking in moonlight like a fairy out to play. Akaashi’s beauty is highlighted by the moon and sakura trees.

Something in Bokuto makes him see Akaashi in a different light.

—

_Paper planes and porcelain_

_Smell of rain through the window pane_

_And the sight of you_

—

**PAST 6**

Aimi’s heart breaks and longs for Hisashi.

—

Bokuto takes Akaashi to one of his favorite ramen shops in Tokyo. Bokuto won yesterday's shokugeki and as a prize Akaashi will go out with Bokuto this Sunday.

Akaashi’s beautiful today.

Even if Akaashi won't show it, Bokuto can see Akaashi’s gunmetal blue eyes sparkle with excitement in the afternoon sunlight of Tokyo.

Later, they explore the museums in Tokyo. Bokuto isn’t really paying attention to the art works, instead he’s silently observing Akaashi again. His eyes are fascinated by the beautiful artwork. Akaashi looks even more exquisite when he’s fascinated by something.

A small smile graces Bokuto’s face.

After exploring museums they go to a restaurant serving good quality sushi and delicious curry rice. And before the night ends Bokuto brings Akaashi to a little mochi shop known for delicious mochi. Akaashi orders cherry blossom mochi and Bokuto the chocolate mochi. Both of them walk in silence. Unconsciously, Bokuto's hand is softly touching Akaashi’s.

They don't take notice.

—

**PAST 7**

There is a rumor going around Kyoto.

The soba from the east is not anymore delicious.

Is it perhaps the bucket wheat they grow?

—

After countless shokugeki defeats. Few shokugeki wins under Akaashi’s belt. Things slowly change between the two of you. Countless dates here and there and a few times Bokuto and Akaashi’s hands have touched.

After another shokugeki lost to him.

The party has just ended and everyone is too tired to wake up Akaashi and Bokuto are the only ones left awake. Akaashi finds himself staying the night at Bokuto’s dorm and he examines the room. Bokuto’s room is the entire attic of the dorm. Akaashi is surprised Bokuto has a mini functioning kitchen. He looks around the small kitchen and something catches his eye. It's the knife Akaashi gave him. He still remembers the Christmas Bokuto spent with Akaashi and his family. 

The knife is in perfect condition.

There's something stuck to the fridge. It's a photo of Akaashi and Bokuto as kids. The photo was taken a week before he left. Akaashi remembers how cold the day was in the photo.

"Jiji-chan, here you go" 

Akaashi hears Bokuto's voice and he quickly snaps out of his thoughts. Bokuto smiles because he caught Akaashi looking at the photo. There's a slight blush on Akaashi’s face. Bokuto and Akaashi look at each other. Bokuto smiles more when Akaashi is around.

No one takes notice of this.

The changes are small.

Holding hands in private, lunch in the privacy of Bokuto's office, dinner in Akaashi’s small apartment, Friday night movie dates in his place or in the cinema, Saturday Tokyo explorations, Museum dates, Restaurant hopping, Sunday cooking helping each other improve their culinary skills And forehead kisses when no one is looking.

Tonight is a big step forward in the budding romance.

Akaashi sees Bokuto holding out one of his long sleeve polos. He knows Bokuto only has the bare minimum clothing. The majority is the school uniform. But of course, Akashi has stopped reprimanding Bokuto about stripping. And instead, Akaashi decides to shake his head in exasperation.

Secretly it's growing very endearing to Akaashi but he won't tell Bokuto. Taking the offered clothing Akaashi asked Bokuto to politely not look as he changed into his temporary nightwear. When Bokuto looks at Akaashi he’s stunned by his beauty. Akaashi’s milky soft skin glowing in the moonlight. His shapely body wearing his long sleeve polo and showing of Akaashi’s long legs...

Bokuto looks at Akaashi. He realizes how strong the spell Akaashi has casted over him is.

"Koutarou-kun..."

Bokuto somewhat snaps out of the spell but he's still captivated by Akaashi. Akaashi started adding the word -kun to Bokuto’s name when he’s trying to be a bit more intimate with Bokuto. 

And Bokuto notices it.

Akaashi calls him Bokuto when he is being formal. Koutarou when you're being friendly and Koutarou-kun when you're being intimate. He's been asking you about this for a while and Akaashi always freaks out about the topic but since Bokuto won the shokugeki and he's been very understanding to take this slow Akaashi allows Bokuto’s request for tonight.

"We can cuddle for tonight"

Akaashi sees Bokuto’s surprised reaction but then surprise turns into happiness. He smiles at Akaashi like he means the whole world to Bokuto . Koutarou gives Keiji a kiss on the forehead. 

This gesture still makes Akaashi blush.

Under the moonlight two bodies intertwined.

—

**PAST 8**

Aimi prays her husband did not notice the hurt in her eyes.

—

The week before graduation is rough for Bokuto and Akaashi.

Akaashi has been cold and distant towards Bokuto.

Akaashi is back to his stoic and calm self.

Akaashi is now back to calling you Bokuto.

Bokuto doesn’t know what he did to deserve the cold treatment and it’s hurting him a lot. The tension grows each day. Slowly people take notice of the tension. Kuroo and Oikawa have asked what happened but Bokuto doesn’t answer them.

The Friday before the graduation ceremony Bokuto confronts Akaashi in the practice kitchen he often uses. Akaashi puts up a fight but Bokuto has him against the wall. 

The tension is thick. 

It's a vain attempt to fight the spell Akaashi has cast on Bokuto. Slowly Bokuto closes the small gap between the two of them. The kiss sends a jolt of electricity between them. Bokuto kisses Akaashi slowly at first. Akaashi is too stunned to move at first but then he slowly kisses Bokuto back. 

The kiss is magnetic.

Time stops and the minutes seem to last forever.

Bokuto and Akaashi take the time to explore each other. Tasting each other. Bokuto can taste Akaashi’s cherry lip balm. Akaashi can taste the Arabic coffee Bokuto had. Akaashi’s judgment starts to cloud but he knows how addicting Bokuto is. Bokuto could get addicted to Akaashi and his taste. Bokuto is already hypnotized by Akaashi. So, he isn’t surprised when his addiction to Akaashi starts to grow. But then logic takes over and she pushes you away. Akaashi quickly gathers his things and runs for it. Bokuto is stunned at the 180-degree turn that happened. It takes you time to snap out of it.

Bokuto leaves the kitchen confused and maybe heartbroken.

—

"Keiji already took off with his family," Kuroo informs Bokuto after the graduation ceremony. Bokuto looks hurt and disappointed. Indeed he’s heartbroken and immediately Bokuto leaves for Kyoto.

—

**PAST 9**

  
  


Hisashi wishes the child would inherit her sparkling cerulean eyes.

—

Four months after graduation.

Akaashi hears of a prodigal chef from the west, Specifically from the Kyoto district. The style of Japanese cooking is aggressive and wicked. The dishes made by this chef bring the customers to their knees. Like some sort of wicked samurai. Japanese food critics start calling him, _the wicked samurai of the west._

Akaashi shakes his head in disbelief at Bokuto’s moniker but he’s proud of the achievement. He prays the Bokuto elders will give Kou a suitable young partner who can truly stand by his side as he climbs to the top.

"Akaashi, are you ready to open shop?"

Ushijima asks 

Akaashi gives a curt nod. And the customers start to pour in

—

**PAST 10**

Secretly, Aimi wishes it was Hisashi's child.

—

It's been six months since graduation.

But the heartache is still fresh.

Bokuto has read all the Japanese food articles. They've given him a moniker and he chuckles at it. Everyone is amazed by Bokuto’s aggressive and wicked cooking techniques.

Bokuto lives up to his moniker.

The wicked samurai of the west.

He didn't even notice his cooking techniques were getting aggressive. All Koutarou sees are the customers shaking in food orgasm because of his cooking. Bokuto honestly doesn’t know where the aggressiveness is coming from.

But Bokuto knows his heart still aches for Akaashi.

Bokuto distracts himself by concentrating on his cooking.

It gets more aggressive in the coming days.

—

  
  


**PAST 11**

Hisashi prays in another lifetime you can wake up to cerulean eyes.

—

It's been six years since graduation.

Over the years, Koutarou Bokuto has hardened his heart. He cast aside all the hand-selected maidens the Bokuto elders present to him. The Bokuto elders are at their wits’ end but Bokuto’s heart still belongs to the one and only Jewel emperor of the east. 

Bokuto is still captivated by Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s spell still affects him.

Bokuto ignores the little heartache.

—

**PAST 12**

The soba from the east has turned bad.

The Akaashi elders are worried.

The news reaches Hisashi

The Bokuto elders beg him to talk to Aimi.

The Queen of Soba has lost her touch.

—

Keiji immersed himself in the art of making soba and to this day he continues to sharpen those skills. He has also acquired skills in the art of making noodles and Keiji starts to explore outside the realms of traditional Japanese cuisine. He wants to gather ideas to merge them with Akaashi family’s traditional cooking techniques. The Japanese food critics name him…

The Jewel emperor of the East

An emperor in the art of making soba.

A sorceress in the art of noodle-making

The Akaashi restaurant has now become the jewel of the east

The Akaashi elders bring you news, Bokuto is now named the Wicked Dragon Emperor of the West. Bokuto’s dishes do not just bring people to their knees but send them to a new level of heaven and his cooking technique is now more aggressive than before. After reading the news.

One of the Akaashi elders introduces you to a potential husband candidate.

Keiji acknowledges him but he bluntly tells the young politician “I don't have time for someone who doesn't want to climb to the top of their career”

The Akaashi elders do not understand this mentality you have about men and their careers.

Keiji simply tells them

"How can I be an emperor when there is no one who can stand by my side?”

—

When the restaurant closes for the night, Kou’s mother finds him in the kitchen trying to make soba.

Specifically the soba of the east.

She hides in the shadows to silently observe Kou. She sees the stress Kou has been carrying on his shoulders.

_Jiji-chan what have you done to my little Koutarou?_

—

On silent nights in the Akaashi estate Keiji’s mother finds him in the kitchen. He’s too busy with the meal he's preparing and so he does not take notice of his Mother’s presence. She can smell the scent of eel. She silently observes Akaashi.

Akaashi surprises her by using the techniques of the Bokuto family in preparing eel. But she sees the hesitation in Keiji’s movements. Mother silently witnesses him prepare the eel like a Bokuto.

_Hmmm Kou-kun what have you been doing with my son during your Totsuki days?_

—

_To the warmth we had before?_

—

**PAST 13**

The year is bad.

People are starting to gossip.

The soba of the east is not anymore glorious 

The eel of the west is not anymore delicious

The Bokuto suffer a tremendous lose

So do the Akaashi.

The king of eels has started to lose his touch.

The queen of soba has lost her touch completely.

Both families try to consult with expert healers on this matter.

—

It's been ten years now.

The elders are now desperate for Keiji to marry. Thus they've resorted to selecting young promising politicians. But Keiji doesn’t select one of them.

Keiji decided to stretch his wings again. He has earned the third Michelin star for the Akaashi soba and so he deserves this year long freedom. Akaashi finds refuge in a traditional Japanese restaurant called Kirinoya. The restaurant is owned by a Totsuki alumni, former second seat Inui Hinako. Along with Osamu Miya, you both call this your third home.

Hinako is a good mentor. She teaches you little tricks that you can use in traditional Japanese cooking.

Tokyo may be far from Kawagoe. But the Akaashi elders still have connections here. Keiji’s mother sends him a text message.

Keiji has a date tonight with a gentleman.

—

**PAST 14**

The Bokuto elders question him why is doing nothing about his marriage. Hisashi reminds them he’s trying to restore the good name of the Bokuto family restaurant.

So, he goes back to the kitchen.

No one bothers him after that.

—

Bokuto in Tokyo on business for the Bokuto family.

Koutarou’s phone is suddenly bombarded by your friends who have made Tokyo their base of operations for their culinary kingdoms. Koutarou may be in the city but Bokuto elders still have connections here as well. Kou’s phone rings. It's his mother. Bokuto answers.

Bokuto has a date tonight with a lovely girl.

—

**PAST 15**

Aimi’s husband has found the treasure box.

He's upset and mad, and leaves for the night.

—

Heaven by Kita Shinsuke. The new French restaurant taking Japan by storm. Already has two Michelin stars within it's first year.

Tonight's date location.

The Bokuto elders pester Bokuto to wear his best suit. So, he goes ahead and selects the dark red Giorgio Armani suit he brings for business meetings. Just in case he has to attend a party.

It's 7:25 pm

She should be arriving soon

—

Akaashi doesn’t want to know how his mother is a next level mind reader.

She knew Akaashi didn't pack a three piece suit. So, she sent a personal shopper to shop for Akaashi while he worked in Kirinoya. The personal shopper has selected a dark red Versace three piece suit.

The suit fits Akaashi perfectly.

But it's late to realize the personal shopper also doubles as a hair and make up artist. She dolls you up. The makeup isn't too much. Just natural enough to bring out your best features. Especially your gunmetal blue eyes.

It's 7:15 pm.

Akaashi immediately takes the five minute walk to Heaven.

—

**PAST 16**

Hisashi can't take it anymore.

He finally decides to leave the Bokuto estate for a while.

The elders aren't pleased about it.

His wife doesn't care.

—

It's 7:30pm 

Bokuto arrives right on time

She's late.

Something isn't right.

Akaashi spots a very familiar back.

Bokuto senses a familiar presence.

It's been ten years since you last saw Bokuto.

It's been ten years since you last felt Akaashi

Akaashi prays Bokuto won't bother him. But since the restaurant is owned by Kita-san...Akaashi takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the trouble. 

Bokuto is in conflict if he should ignore Akaashi or speak to him. But since Heaven is owned by Kita-san...Bokuto tries to ignore his fast heart beat.

They both reach the hostess at the same time. Bokuto lets Akaashi inquire first. Because Bokuto is a gentleman to Akaashi and his needs.

"Akaashi...is it for the reservation of Akaashi-Bokuto?"

Akaashi and Bokuto look stunned at the question.

The hostess explains they only have one reservation for tonight's dinner service.

The Hostess immediately shows Bokuto and Akaashi to the best table in the house. Heaven is small. Just seven tables. And a 180 degree view of the Tokyo skyline.

Bokuto tries not to look at Akaashi. And Akaash tries not to look at Bokuto. This is so awkward.

The hostess returns with a bottle of Grande Polaire Nagano Furusato Merlot red wine. 

Wine specifically from Hokkaido.

The tension is still there.

It never has disappeared for the past ten years.

Bokuto steals a glance at Akaashi. He knows Bokuto is secretly looking at him.

Bokuto notices Akaashi's features haven't changed. Instead his features seem to have become more beautiful over time. Bokuto is too stunned by Akaashi’s beauty.

Akaashi steals a glance at Bokuto. Bokuto can sense Akaashi looking at him

Akaashi takes notice of Bokuto’s boyish features and has now become well defined, especially his jaw line. He's on a whole different level of handsomeness. Bokuto was like a modern day Japanese prince. Akaashi wishes he was your prince.

They still don't speak to each other.

The waiter brings out the first course.

It's made of potatoes.

Specifically potatoes from Hokkaido.

Akaashi still doesn’t speak to Bokuto

Bokuto is still wondering if he should talk to Akaashi

But deep down inside, their hearts still beat for one another.

The dinner service continues. Everything is made from ingredients located only in Hokkaido. Finally the main course is brought out by the chef himself.

It's a Lièvre À La Royale

Exactly the same dish Kita served in Hokkaido a few years ago.

golden eyes meet dull brown eyes. They have a silent conversation.

_Talk to Akaashi or else I'll keep bringing up Hokkaido_

Bokuto sighs in defeat. Akaashi looks at Bokuto with worry in his gunmetal blue eyes. He glares at the owner chef. The chef leaves with a smirk on his face.

After the awkward dinner Bokuto Koutarou being a gentleman walks you back to your apartment. But before Akaashi can go inside Bokuto ask him a question

"Do you want to get some mochi and maybe walk around for a bit?"

Akaashi Keiji agrees.

—

The mochi is as always sweet. There's comfortable silence during the walk in the park. Akaashi and Bokuto don't notice their pinky fingers are loosely intertwined 

—

It's 12 midnight already.

Akaashi doesn't know how it happened. But suddenly all the tension turned into something magnetic. Now they are stumbling in the dark and kissing each other with so much passion. The kisses are still magnetic and still so passionate.

Bokuto’s lips are exploring every delicate area of Akaashi’s skin, his kisses send Akaashi into a frenzy. Akaashi’s judgment turns cloudy like the first time. This time Akaashi doesn't push Bokuto away and instead he equally gives Bokuto passionate kisses.

The night is filled with passion.

—

The rest of the night is filled with cuddles.

Whispered sweet nothings

Soft kisses on the collar bones 

And gentle caresses.

They fall asleep in each other's arms.

—

**PAST 17**

Hisashi is surprised to see Aimi in Hakone.

Hisashi realizes something.

Aimi has drastically lost a lot of weight and there's no more life in her cerulean eyes.

Hisashi immediately takes care of her.

—

Koutarou extends his stay in Tokyo for a few more weeks. Bokuto elders do not comment on this since it's part of the agreement made ten years ago. His father wishes Kou luck and his mother just says have fun.

Koutarou stays with Akaashi for those weeks. The days feel like Kou and Keiji are back to those lazy weekend days during their Totsuki years.

Museum dates.

Silent walks in the park.

Restaurant hopping.

Exploring Tokyo together again.

And when not exploring Tokyo together.

Weekdays filled with breakfast dates, lunch at Kirinoya with Osamu and Hinako-san, and maybe work together at Kirinoya when Bokuto isn’t busy with business meetings, late night dinners lit by candle light. Weekends filled with warm cuddles and lazy kisses, getting up at 12 in the afternoon, helping each other improve on their skills,learning from each other, and lastly, nights filled with raw passion.

The changes are subtle.

Kisses here and there.

Putting an arm around him. 

Sharing food together

Akaashi smiles more now when you're around. Bokuto hold his hand and Akaashi doesn't let go

Akaashi freely laughs when you're around. Bokuto gets flustered by Akaashi when he kisses Bokuto’s cheek.

Akaashi makes Bokuto happy. 

Bokuto makes Akaashi feel emotions. 

Akaashi makes Bokuto truly happy 

Bokuto makes Akaashi feels freedom and being carefree

Both of them don't notice the shadowy figures following behind and taking photos.

—

Word reaches Kyoto. Except it's not the elders who receive it.

It's Bokuto’s mother and father.

The private investigator returns with an envelope. Filled with photos of you and her in complete bliss. Kou’s father has no reaction to this. His mother, on the other hand, is ecstatic about the progress.

"Dear, call a meeting with the Bokuto elders now"

She tells her husband.

He doesn't fight with her on this because he knows your mother is determined for this union to happen.

—

Word reaches Kawagoe. Except it’s not the Akaashi elders who receive the word. Instead, it's Keiji’s mother. She's been informed of the progress.

She's also happy with the news.

Keiji’s mother summons both her husband and Akaashi elders to a meeting.

—

**PAST 18**

The Bokuto elders are furious with Hisashi.

He goes back to Kyoto.

They forbid him to make contact with the Akaashi girl.

—

**PAST 19**

The Akaashi elders are disappointed with Aimi.

She immediately leaves for Hakone.

Aimi is forbidden to see the Bokuto boy.

Her husband burns the treasure box in front of Aimi’s eyes.

—

Bokuto has been summoned for a lunch meeting at the Nishiazabu Kikuchi. The hostess shows him to a private room. And Bokuto is surprised to see Keiji’s parents waiting for him.

"Welcome Kou-kun. Please sit down" Mrs. Akaashi greets Koutarou

Keiji’s father looks conflicted.

Keiji’s mother looks happy.

Bokuto tries to analyze the situation.

It's an open secret that Keiji's mother is named the goddess of the Akaashi family because of how much she can sway the family elders to agree with her. Her power knows no bounds.

She's a determined woman when she needs to be.

His mother smiles at Bokuto

"Tell me Kou-kun what are your intentions towards my son?"

His father takes in a deep breath and his mother merely laughs at his discomfort.

"And when are you proposing to my little Jiji?"

—

Keiji has been invited for afternoon tea at The Lounge in Aman Hotel. He’s surprised to see Kou’s mother. Then Keiji realizes she’s the one who summoned him for tea. The Bokuto family may be a guardian of traditional Japanese cuisine. But they don't shy away from modernization. Like the concept of afternoon tea.

His mother makes Keiji nervous. He respects the Bokuto elders and Kou’s father. But Kou’s mother is the one Keiji respects and fears the most. 

She has this ability to sway the decisions of the family elders.

She is in her own right the Goddess of the Bokuto family.

She sends Keiji a warm smile as he takes a sip of tea.

"Tell me Jiji-chan do you and Kou have any plans to marry?"

Keiji is bewildered by her question..

"I do hope my little Kou has been treating you like the emperor that you are. But I also hope he is not wasting your time with these silly games. So, when do I expect an engagement announcement?"

Akaashi Keiji is left speechless

—

Dinner is silent between the two of them.

But they don't comment on it.

_"Please don't waste my Jiji's time. He is after all the Emperor of the east and thus must be treated as such"_

_"I have always known Kou was hiding his true feelings for you"_

_"Kou-kun as Keiji’s father all I ask of is that you take care of him and his heart"_

_"My little Kou may be now called the Emperor of the west but deep down he's still the lost boy I know. So, please take good care of him for me dear Jiji because I know you'll make a good wife to him"_

_"Now, now, Kou-kun you may have my husband's approval but you need mine. All I ask is you don't hurt Nene and that you keep inspiring her to reach the top. Because I know you'll be the Emperor she needs in her life and you'll do an amazing job as her husband"_

Bokuto has the Akaashi family's blessing. 

Akaashi has the Bokuto family approval…

Bokuto secretly sees him caressing the ring finger.

_Ring?_

—

**PAST 20**

Hisashi thinks to hell with family traditions.

—

Bokuto asks Kuroo and Oikawa to help.

The friends are currently in the Wako jewelry flagship store in Ginza.

Bokuto presented with a wide variety of stones. All having the highest grade of cut, clarity, colour, and carat.

"Wow....Ji sure is going to have a heart attack after seeing the ring"

Please kami no

"Wow Bokuto you sure are willing to spend on four-eyes"

"It's worth it"

Hours go by with Kuroo and Oikawa giving input on the stones. Finally, all three of you decide on 10-carat sapphire stone and 5-carat diamond stones. Bokuto gives the design to the store clerk. He’s asked the Wako jewelry designer to design the center stone as a moon surrounded by stars.

Kuroo and Oikawa are speechless at the price.

But Bokuto knows it's worth it.

Because Akaashi is worth it.

—

Bokuto doesn't see Akaashi for the whole week because his excuse is the Bokuto elders need him to attend to family business matters.

Which is true.

Koutarou has gotten the funding for two of his biggest projects. The two projects push through.with the Bokuto family and the Akaashi family approval

—

Bokuto calls Akaashi to tell him dinner will be at Kagurazaka Ishikawa. One of the few Japanese kaiseki restaurants to have three Michelin stars. But Akaashi is surprised to see Hinata-kun, Tendou-san, and Oikawa at his door.

"We're gonna help you get ready!"

Tendou-san happily says.

—

**PAST 21**

Only a few are happy to finally see Hisashi and Aimi are finally together

—

Akaashi is suspicious about tonight. Tendou-san and Oikawa had convinced him to wear some very sexy lingerie under the white kimono suit. But Akaashi’s suspicions immediately disappear when he sees Bokuto looking so dashing in his black Giorgio Armani suit.

Dinner is amazing.

Akaashi can sense something off with Bokuto.

Bokuto takes Akaashi to the park filled with blossoming cherry blossoms. The moon is full. The moonlight perfectly highlights the sakura. But then Akaashi takes notice of the flickering candle light on the ground. He’s fascinated by the whole thing. Akaashi can see so many little candles on the ground. Then he notices the candles lighting a path to somewhere. Bokuto leads him to a spot that overlooks the lake. Akaashi is surprised to see Bokuto has set up a little dessert picnic. 

The sweets are all made by Osamu-kun and Tendou-san.

Akaashi and Bokuto enjoy the cold weather and the desserts. Talking about a lot of things...

"Hey Keiji you owe me a dance"

Bokuto reasons because of the heartbreak brought about by their families, they missed the graduation ball hosted by the Totsuki alumni. Before Akaashi can protest Bokuto pulls him up to stand and he wraps his arm around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi doesn't know what to think but decides to follow Bokuto’s lead. Suddenly slow music starts to play. Akaashi looks at Bokuto with love-filled eyes. 

This makes Akaashi blush.

Akaashi realizes Bokuto wants him to be part of his life. Past, present, and future.

Akaashi and Bokuto. 

Forever.

"Keiji..."

Akaashi looks at Bokuto 

"I love you"

Akaashi is surprised by his declaration. Maybe it's because both of you never really told each other. Bokuto gets down on one knee. Akaashi stops breathing and his heartbeat accelerates.

"I want you Akaashi Keiji. All of you. Past, present, and future. I want to grow old with you.

I want to be by your side as we both reach the top. I want to be the worthy emperor who stands by you. Will you marry me Ji? Make me one lucky man?Be my life partner in this crazy adventure called life?"

Akaashi’s heart is about to explode and he starts to cry.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. I want to be your husband, your partner in every lifetime!”

Akaashi engraves Bokuto’s reaction into your mind. His genuine happiness is infectious and Akaashi giggles as Bokuto slips on the ring. The ring looks like the moon surrounded by the stars.

Bokuto hugs Akaashi

Suddenly Akaashi hears shouts. He sees everyone coming out of hiding.

He’s happy and surprised to see them. Everyone congratulates him and Bokuto on the engagement.

—

Later that night.

In between passionate kisses, warm cuddles, and soft touches.

Bokuto informs both the Bokuto family and the Akaashi family have agreed to the union.

Akaashi may not say it but having the family's approval means a lot to him.

Akaashi realizes how lucky he is to have Bokuto Koutarou in his life.

"I love you Bokuto Koutarou"

—

_All this time, I have been yours_

  
  
  
  



End file.
